Two problems present themselves when a student attempts to learn the guitar or a similar stringed instrument. The guitar strings injure the student's fingertips until the student develops calluses; and the student faces a steep learning curve prior to playing actual music. The latter problem often causes severe frustration, which in turn causes most novices to quickly abandon their learning attempts. Teaching the student a series of musical chords allows the student to play music quickly, which encourages the student to keep playing until greater understanding is gained and reduces frustration.
Various chord attachments have been developed to allow the user to play chords easily without injuring their fingers. None of these devices have ever attained widespread popularity because none of them have been designed as teaching tools. Many of the older versions were intricate, heavy, and hard to use. Some even mask the strings from the user's view, resulting in the user being unable to learn any chords while using the device. Newer versions are more usable, but do not encourage the user to play any strings directly. This forces the user to build up calluses all at once and forces the user to make the mental leap directly from playing by pressing buttons to playing by depressing complex string combinations. None of the previous chord attachments allow the user to take an intermediate step or steps to ease them into the process of playing without the aid of training devices. Also, none of the previous chord attachments were paired with a user friendly training manual to teach the user how to play chords in the right order to create songs without requiring the user be able to read standard sheet music. Additionally, many of the previous chord attachments depress all of the guitar strings at a specific point, which causes those devices to act as a capo. A capo device is undesirable because it changes the key of all of the chords played, which means that any attempts to play the guitar with the attached device will result in music that is nonstandard.
Therefore, what is needed is a chord playing attachment. The chord playing attachment should allow the user to play some chords by hand and some chords by depressing buttons. The chord playing attachment should also be used in combination with a color-coded training manual. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent when this background of the invention is read in conjunction with the subsequent detailed description of the invention, appended claims, and the accompanying drawings.
My PCT Patent Application Serial No. PCT/US11/44002, filed 14 Jul. 2011, and published on 19 Jan. 2012 under publication no. WO 2012/009533, is hereby incorporated herein by reference.